falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Pip-Boy 3000
(Spielerversion) 000236d8 (Nichtspieler-Version) 00025b83 (glove) |fußzeile =240px Pip-Boy 3000 in Gebrauch }} Der Pip-Boy 3000 ist ein am Unterarm befestigter Computer, welcher von RobCo Industries, Mitte des 21. Jahrhunderts hergestellt wurde. Geschichte Der Pip-Boy 3000 wurde von den Pip-Boy Entwicklern mit den verschiedensten Funktionen programmiert. Dazu gehören: Status des Trägers, Karten, Objekteigenschaften, Notizen, ein Inventar und der Geigerzähler. Darüber hinaus verfügt er über ein Radio und der Bildschirm kann als Lampe benutzt werden. Der Benutzer kann die Farbe des Bildschirms beliebig ändern, jeweils in Bernstein, Blau, Grün oder Weiß. Anstatt im Pip-Boy selbst muss man die Farbe im Pausenmenü einstellen. Den Pip-Boy 3000, den man in Fallout: New Vegas von Doc Mitchell erhält, funktioniert genauso wie sein Gegenstück aus Fallout 3. Jedoch gibt es einige Erweiterungen, u.a. wird der Ruf auf der Weltkarte angezeigt (wenn man bestimmte Orte anwählt). Spielt man im Hardcore-Modus, kommen im Statusmenü noch die Anzeigen für Dehydration, Hunger und Schlaf hinzu. Außerdem befinden sich die Notizen jetzt unter dem Punkt "Sonstiges" im Datenmenü. Ebenfalls kann man jetzt Herausforderungen, die man abgeschlossen hat, einsehen. Es ist möglich, in Fallout: New Vegas einen Pimp-Boy 3 Milliarden zu erhalten. Funktionen 'Statistikmenü' *'Status' **Zeigt den Zustand des Trägers, sowie eventuelle Verstrahlung und alle Effekte, die zur Zeit aktiv sind. ***'ZST'- Zeigt des Status der Gliedmaßen und ermöglicht die Anwendung von Stimpacks auf verkrüppelte Gliedmaßen oder den ganzen Körper. ***'RAD'- Zeigt eventuell vorhandene Verstrahlung und ermöglicht die Einnahme von RadAway und Rad-X. ***'EFF'- Zeigt die derzeitigen aktiven Effekte an, d.h. Boni von getragener Kleidung, eingenommene Drogen, ob man gut ausgeruht ist, usw. *'S.P.E.C.I.A.L.' **Zeigt die sieben wichtigen Attribute an, sowie negative oder positive Beeinträchtigungen. *'Fertigkeiten' **Zeigt die Fertigkeiten an, sowie positive oder negative Beeinträchtigungen. *'Extras' **Zeigt alle erworbenen Extras an, über die der Spieler verfügt. *'Allgemein' **Listet Leistungen und Statistiken des Spielers auf und zeigt den aktuellen Karma-Status samt Rang an. 'Gegenstandsmenü' *'Waffen' **Zeigt alle Waffen an, die der Spieler momentan bei sich hat. *'Bekleidung' **Zeigt alle Bekleidungsgegenstände, einschließlich Rüstungen, Kleidungsstücke und Zubehör wie z.B. Kopfbedeckungen, an. *'Hilfe' **Zeigt alle Verbrauchsgegenstände an. Dazu gehören Stimpacks, Medikamente, Lebensmittel oder Bücher und Zeitschriften. *'Sonstiges' **Zeigt alle sonstigen Gegenstände an, wie Schlüssel oder Haarklammern. *'Munition' **Zeigt die gesamte Munition an, die der Spieler im Moment mit sich trägt. 'Datenmenü' *'Lokale Karte' **Zeigt eine detaillierte Draufsicht der näheren Umgebung des Spielers an. *'Weltkarte' **Zeigt eine Draufsicht der gesamten Spiel-Welt und alle bereits entdeckten Orte an. *'Aufgaben' **Zeigt alle aktiven oder bereits abgeschlossenen Aufgaben, sowie den Fortschritt an *'Notizen' **Zeigt alle aufgabenbezogenen und sonstige Notizen an, sowohl in schriftlicher Form und als Audiodateien. *'Radio' **Alle entdeckten Radiosignale werden hier aufgelistet. 'Extra-Informationen' *'Gewicht' '-' Gw **Zeigt das Gesamtgewicht, sowie das aktuelle Gewicht der Gegenstände, die der Spieler mit sich trägt, an. *'Trefferpunkte' '-' TP **Zeigt die aktuellen und maximalen Trefferpunkte an. *'Aktionspunkte - AP' **Zeigt die aktuellen und maximalen Aktionspunkte an. *'Erfahrungspunkte - EP' **Zeigt an, wie viele Erfahrungspunkte der Spieler noch benötigt, um einen Level aufzusteigen. * Kronkorken **Zeigt an, wie viele Kronkorken man momentan bei sich trägt. * Ort und Datum ** Zeigt den aktuellen Standort, das Datum und die Uhrzeit an. Pip-Boy Licht Der Pip-Boy 3000 verfügt über eine Lampe, die die nähere Umgebung des Spielers ausleuchtet. Obwohl sich das Display am Arm befindet und der Pip-Boy meist vom Spieler abgewandt ist, leuchtet die Lampe 360 Grad um den Spieler herum. Für einen erfolgreichen Schleichangriff muss das Licht ausgeschaltet werden. Zum An- bzw. Ausschalten des Lichtes, muss die Aktivierungstaste des Pip-Boy (standardmäßig "Tab") für ca. 1 Sek. gedrückt gehalten werden. Hinweise *'PIP' steht für Personal Information Processor. *Solange man den Pip-Boy benutzt kann man nicht speichern. *Von einigen Terminals kann man Informationen auf den Pip-Boy herunterladen, was darauf schließen lässt, dass eine Wireless-Funktion vorhanden sein könnte. *Wenn man über eine Million Kronkorken besitzt, wird dies nicht mehr im Pip-Boy angezeigt. Im Handelsfenster wird die Anzahl der Kronkorken jedoch korrekt dargestellt. *Wenn man einen Stealth Boy benutzt ist vom Pip-Boy nur noch der Bildschirm sichtbar. *Stanley Armstrong behauptet: Wenn man eine Bombe auf einen Pip-Boy werfen würde, dann würde dieser immer noch funktionieren. * Folgende Nachricht wird über das Vault-101-Radio gesendet: "Remember - your Pip-Boy is not a toy. Proper cleaning and maintenance will ensure its operation for this and future generations." * Die Pip-Boys von NPCs zeigen alle das Statusmenü. Dieses verändert sich jedoch nicht, selbst wenn diese verwundet werden. * Der Pip-Boy kann als "Pause"-Bildschirm verwendet werden. Wenn der Spieler nicht möchte das Spielzeit vergeht, ist der Pip-Boy eine Alternative zum Startmenü. * Da man den Pip-Boy am linken Unterarm trägt und die Knöpfe und Regler ebenfalls auf der linken Seite des Computers angebracht sind, müsste die rechte Hand beim Navigieren des Pip-Boy eigentlich den Bildschirm verdecken. Im Artbook The Art of Fallout 3, die der Fallout 3 Collectors Edition beiliegt, wird dieser Designfehler angesprochen: "It's only years later that I realized we should have put the knobs and control on the right side of the screen as opposed to the left, this would have been considerably more ergonomic. Oh well, ergonomics were never a priority in design for this era." * Laut Stanley Armstrong verhindert ein biometrischer Verschluss die Entfernung des Pip-Boy. Gary 23 im Außenposten der Ausgestoßenen wurde der Unterarm abgeschnitten, da die Ausgestoßenen seinen Pip-Boy zur Öffnung der Waffenkammer benötigten. Dies ist jedoch insofern merkwürdig und widersprüchlich, da in Fallout 3 Kleidung oder eine Rüstung unter dem Pip-Boy hindurch angelegt werden kann, der Pip-Boy dafür also entfernt oder zumindest gelockert werden müsste, damit dieser stets sichtbar darüber liegt. In Fallout: New Vegas scheint dies kein Problem zu sein. Der Kurier erhält Doc Mitchell alten Pip-Boy und kann frei zwischen diesem und dem Pimp-Boy 3 Milliarden wechseln, zumal der Pimp-Boy den Anschein erweckt, dass dieser vom Kurier sehr locker getragen wird. Ricky, aus dem Add-On Honest Hearts, trägt einen Pip-Boy, behauptet jedoch ihn gefunden zu haben. In Wahrheit hat er ihn einem toten Prospektor aus der Tasche gefischt, was den Anschein nahe legt, dass der Pip-Boy von seinem Träger (bewusst) entfernt und/oder dass der biometrische Verschluss überlistet oder entfernt werden kann. * In Fallout: New Vegas nutzt der Pip-Boy die Nummernblock-Taste "2" für das Wechseln der Munitionstypen. Somit stehen nur noch sieben, statt der in Fallout 3 üblichen acht Hotkeys zur Verfügung. * Trotz geänderter Bildschirmfarbe bleibt der Pip-Boy in der Third-Person-Ansicht immer grün. (Siehe auch Bugs) * Für die Pip-Boy Farbe (uPipboyColor) in der Konfigurationsdatei FalloutPrefs.ini, entspricht Bernstein standardmäßig dem Dezimalwert 4290134783 (RGBA Farbcode: #ffb642ff), Blau hat den Standardwert 785383423 (#2ecfffff), Grün hat den Standardwert 452952319 (#1aff80ff) und Weiß hat den Standardwert 3321888767 (#c5ffffff).http://www.tweakguides.com/Fallout3_8.html * Die Farbe der restlichen Spieloberfläche (wie Menü, Kompass, VATS usw.) lässt sich gesondert über das Menü einstellen. (uHUDColor in der FalloutPrefs.ini) * Vater Elijah nennt den Pip-Boy einen "RobCo-Schrotthaufen", trägt jedoch selbst einen. * Beim Schwimmen oder Tauchen bekommt der Pip-Boy weder einen Kurzschluss, noch kann ihm Wasser auf irgendeine andere Weise schaden. Das Gerät scheint also wasserfest zu sein. * Anscheinend wurden einige, wenn nicht alle, Vaults mit einer ziemlich großen Anzahl an Pip-Boys versorgt, da nicht nur die ursprünglichen Bewohner, sondern auch deren Kinder und Kindeskinder Pip-Boys tragen. * Es ist unklar wie die Karte vom Träger bewegt wird, aber vermutlich ist ein berührungsempfindlicher Bildschirm verbaut. Andererseits käme auch der Joystick am Handschuh in Frage. * Je nachdem aus welcher Vault der Pip-Boy stammt, verändern sich auch die Rückennummern der Vault Boy Grafiken. * Während man den Weltraumanzug im Add-On Mothership Zeta trägt, trägt man gleichzeitig auch noch den Pip-Boy samt fingerlosem Handschuh. Man würde glauben, dass dies während eines Weltraumspazierganges höchst gefährlich und unverantwortungsvoll sei, jedoch wahrscheinlich nur ein paar Frostbeulen mit sich brächte und vermutlich im schlimmsten Fall, Dank Unterdruck, nur die Hand absprengen würde, da der Anzug mit dem hinteren Teil des Pip-Boy abschließt. Fehler * In Fallout: New Vegas funktioniert die Auswahl der Munitionstypen durch den Pip-Boy nicht immer. * Wenn man in die Third-Person-Ansicht wechselt, leuchtet der Pip-Boy grün. In manchen Fällen kann es vorkommen, dass dieses leuchten beim Aufrufen des Pip-Boy-Menüs bleibt und ein lesen somit nahezu unmöglich macht. Normalerweise hilft ein erneutes Aufrufen um diesen Fehler zu beheben. Auch ein schneller Weg ist es, einfach das Pip-Boy-Licht einzuschalten. Falls es immer noch nicht funktionieren sollte, wird geraten ein Gebäude zu betreten und das somit entstehende Autosave zu laden. * Es gibt einen Bug, welcher bei Beschuss den oberen Pip-Boy-Bildschirm abschneidet. Dies könnte mit dem Tragen der Chinesischen Tarnrüstung zusammenhängen. * Beim Betrachten der Karte und anschließender Inaktivität des Spielers kann es vorkommen, dass der Kartenhintergrund verschwindet. Dies kann mit rein- und rauszoomen behoben werden. * Wenn man aus einem Gebäude kommt und sofort den Pip-Boy benutzt kann es manchmal vorkommen, das der Bildschirm überblendet und somit unlesbar ist. Um dies zu beheben kann man einen älteren Spielstand (oder den kürzlichen Autosave) laden oder das Pip-Boy-Licht einschalten. * Wenn man auf der Karte bis zur Maximalstufe ranzoomt und einen Wegpunkt setzen will, ist dies in seltenen Fällen nicht möglich. Etwas rauszoomen sollte Abhilfe schaffen. * In Fallout: New Vegas kann der Pip-Boy beim Tragen des Weltraumanzuges manchmal unwiderruflich verschwinden. * Wenn man in Brand gesteckt wird kann es manchmal passieren, dass die Pip-Boy-Textur in diesem Zustand bleibt und folglich nur noch ein Neustart des Spiels hilft. * In Fallout: New Vegas kann es zufällig passieren, dass der Pip-Boy aus dem Sichtfeld des Spielers nach oben wandert. Er wandert langsam immer weiter nach oben (Schlafen oder ein Neuladen des Spielstandes bringen nichts) bis man alle ausgerüsteten Gegenstände abgelegt hat. * Manchmal verschwindet der fingerlose Pip-Boy-Handschuh und wird mit der rechten Hand oder der linken Hand, aber ohne Handschuh, ersetzt. * Viele Gegenstände im Inventar zu haben kann eine kleine Verzögerung beim Laden des Pip-Boys hervorrufen. * In seltenen Fällen kann es beim Aufrufen des Pip-Boys passieren, dass dieser nach rechts verschwindet und nur noch eine verschwommene Sicht und die Finger zu sehen sind. * Wenn man während der Kill Cam den Pip-Boy aufruft kann es vorkommen, dass alles in Zeitlupe weiterläuft. * In Fallout 3 kann es beim Benutzen der Automatischen Axt passieren, dass beim Aufrufen des Pip-Boys nur der Bildschirm, aber nicht der Rahmen zu sehen ist. Ein ablegen und erneutes ausrüsten der Automatischen Axt sollte das Problem beheben. * Beim Erhalt des Pimp-Boys kann es vorkommen. dass sich der linke Arm zur Seite dreht. Für dieses Problem gibt es derzeit noch keine Lösung. * Es gibt Meldungen, laut denen es dem Spieler nicht mehr möglich ist, denn Pip-Boy anzulegen. Falls dies passieren sollte, könnte folgender Konsolenbefehl nützlich sein: “player.equipitem 25b83”. Hinter den Kulissen *In einer frühen Designphase sollte der Pip-Boy 3000 ein einstellbares Radio, (womöglich für versteckte Radiosender in bestimmten Gebieten), ein deutlich GPS-lastigeres Kartensystem und eine digitalisiertere Schriftart besitzen. Dies beweisen diverse Konzeptzeichnungen, die im Texturenarchiv des Spiels (../interfaces/shared) zu finden sind.Siehe Bilder in der Galerie. *In Valves Team Fortress 2 gab es für den Engineer einen Pip-Boy 3000 als Promoitem, jedoch nur wenn Spieler Fallout: New Vegas auf Steam vor dem 8. August 2011 gekauft hatten. Siehe auch *Lil' Pip 3000 *Pip-Boy 2000 Galerie Pip-Boy 3000 concept 01.jpg|Konzeptzeichnung F3C8.jpg|Concept artwork Oldboy.png|Konzeptzeichnung für den Beta Pip-Boy 3000, gefunden in den Spieldateien Pip-gineer.png|Promotional Pip-Boy 3000 von Team Fortress 2 Pip_boy_3000.jpg|''Fallout 3'' Survival Edition Pip-Boy 3000 Deluxe Chronometer (wrist watch/clock) P boy Day.jpg|Der Einsame Wanderer erhält zum seinem 10. Geburtstag einen Pip-Bboy von Aufseher Almodovar FO3 CutContent loading screen07.jpg|Operation Anchorage Ladebildschirm Pimp Boy 3000.png|Pimp-Boy 3 Milliarden Pip-BoyCA1.jpg|Konzeptzeichnungen von Adam Adamowicz Pip-BoyCA2.jpg Pip-BoyCA3.jpg Pip-BoyCA4.jpg Pip-BoyCA5.jpg Pip-BoyCA6.jpg Pip-BoyCA7.jpg Pip-BoyCA8.jpg Video left|500px Referenzen Externe Verweise *Pip-Boy 3000 commercial at the Prepare for the Future site *Real-world PIP-Boy 3000 introduced as the Zypad WR1100 *Another real-world PIP-Boy 3000 introduced as the LH HX2 en:Pip-Boy 3000 es:Pip-Boy 3000 fr:Pip-Boy 3000 ko:핍보이 3000 pl:Pip-Boy 3000 pt:Pip-Boy 3000 ru:Пип-бой 3000 uk:Піп-Бой 3000 Kategorie:Fallout 3 Sonstige Gegenstände Kategorie:Fallout 3 Benutzeroberfläche Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Sonstige Gegenstände Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Benutzeroberfläche Kategorie:Technologie